Come Wake the Dead
by LitLover 101
Summary: Davina Claire has been dead for five and a half years. With a little help from a witch—gifted with the power of necromancy—who just happens to be Marcel's little sister, Hope, and a few familiar faces: Davina is coming home. Includes spoilers from TO 4x03. Future verse. Marcel and Hope featured. Ft.: Kolvina. Dedicated to Silver-Infinite.


Davina Claire has been dead for five and half years. With a little help from a witch—gifted with the power of necromancy—who just happens to be Marcel's little sister, Hope, and a few familiar faces: Davina is coming home. Includes spoilers from TO 4x03. Future verse. Marcel and Hope featured. Ft.: Kolvina. Dedicated to Silver-Infinite.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals, all right are reserved to creator, Julie Plec, and the CW.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Since I received such a wonderful response for my last, Marcel-centric fic, and Silver-Infinite asked me to write a Davina-comes-back-from-the-dead fic—I wrote this for your entertainment. On with the show…**

 **Come Wake the Dead:**

Hope stood in the middle of the courtyard of the compound. Her small back turned to them but Marcel suspected that she heard what they were talking about. The kid tended to know things. Sometimes it spooked him. Just a little bit. He'd dealt with New Orleans witches his whole life—nothing new—but Hope was new, to all of them.

" _No_!" Klaus hissed, his fingers rapping around the chair's back. His face screwed up into the evil glare that scared most—not Marcel—not anymore. "I will not allow you to use my daughter in this _foolishness_."

Marcel glared back at his father. It's not like he hadn't saved Hope's life, countless times, in the last six months. All he was asking for was the tiniest of favors in return. "Klaus, I've got her back. She'll be _perfectly_ safe with me." Grinning at Klaus, Marcel waited for his father to calm down.

Klaus looked at Hope, grumbling under his breath about ungrateful children. " _No_. And that is it," he snapped, his eyes moving back to Marcel's.

Marcel looked to Hope. "Let's see what the kid has to say," he suggested with another slow smile.

Klaus' eyes widened and his hands went up in the air. He took a step back and stared at Marcel. "Have you lost your wits?" he demanded.

Marcel shrugged. "Probably, given the year we're having." He turned in Hope's direction. "Hope!" he shouted.

Hope's head spun around, her long hair flying over her shoulder, her eyes wide and expectant. "Marcel," she called back. "I'm almost done."

Klaus glowered at Marcel but said nothing. Hope finished her work—bringing a flower back to life—the thing had wilted beside the fountain—now it bloomed with renewed vitality. And it was this gift that had sent Marcel to her home.

"Hi!" Hope cried, running over and throwing herself into Marcel's arms. He picked her up and gave Klaus a smug look. He couldn't help that his little sister loved him. Klaus forced a smile of his own, for Hope's sake.

"Hope, I was hoping that you could do be me a _huge_ favor –" Marcel began when Klaus coughed.

"Hope, I do believe that it is time for your nap," Klaus said, holding out his own arms.

Hope frowned at their father. "I _don't_ want to take a nap. I'm _not_ a baby," she said, her eyes moving back to Marcel's. "Tell me." That spark of curiosity might get her hurt one day. That day would not be today. Marcel had her back. He would give his own life for hers. She really was their hope of being worth a damn and she deserved as much time in this world as she could get.

"Well, I once had a daughter, too. Her name was Davina," Marcel said, watching Hope's mouth turn downward.

"What happened to her?" Hope asked, her voice low.

"She died, honey. That's why I _need_ your help. I need you to help me bring her back," Marcel stated quietly.

Klaus interjected. "Absolutely not!" he snapped, reaching for Hope.

Hope moved from Marcel's right hip to his left, with ease, staying out of their father's reach. "I _want_ to help, Daddy."

"Yeah, Dad, she wants to help," Marcel snapped.

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus opened his mouth to protest. Thankfully, Marcel chose the exact right time, with Elijah and Hayley on a wild goose chase—tracking down a witch from Mystic Falls who might still be a threat—so Marcel only had to deal with one parental unit at a time.

"I said—" Klaus started to say when his head suddenly snapped to the side and he dropped to the ground in a heap.

" _Daddy_?" Hope cried, her eyes wide as she stared at Klaus.

"He'll be fine soon enough. Let's go," Kol said with a mischievous grin.

"I never thought I'd say I missed you –" Marcel said with a smile.

"And _me_?" Rebekah snapped and Marcel turned to face Rebekah who gave her niece a smile and then shot him a frosty look.

"And _you_ ," Marcel retorted. "Ladies first," he nodded toward the gate.

Rebekah led the way out. Kol followed behind them. "Will Daddy be okay?" Hope asked.

"He's _fine_. Just taking a little nap," Rebekah called, looking back at Hope with a reassuring smile. "Come along, love, we have work to do."

Marcel felt more alive than he had been in the last five and half years. This was the day he'd be able to talk to and hold Davina, again. He just hoped that things worked out. Magic came at a price and he did not want Hope to have to pay for his and Kol's desires being fulfilled.

The walk to Lafayette Cemetery was a short and uneventful one. After Marcel had rejoined the family, he'd made amends by ridding the city of the Mikaelsons' enemies. His family's enemies. Some wounds still ran deep. He still had a hard time being in the same room with Elijah. Klaus and Marcel tended to argue when Hope or Hayley weren't there to keep them calm. Old resentments still brewed under the surface.

"At _last_ ," Kol said, walking over to the mausoleum that Davina's body was being housed inside of. "We're bringing you home, love," he whispered, walking into the tomb

Marcel followed, with Hope, still in his arms. Rebekah followed them in. He could sense her unease. They'd had pretty horrifying experiences associated with bringing the dead back or dealing with the newly resurrected dead. "It'll be okay, Bekah," he said quietly.

Rebekah blinked at him, sniffed and chose to ignore him. Apparently she was holding a grudge of her own. He would have to work on that. He knew that he'd said things and done things that wounded her. Some he didn't know if he'd ever be able to take back. How could he say: I was taking care of you. Those people—your family's enemies—they would have tried their damnedest to kill you and I had to hurt you. I had to force you to leave the city. I did it because if you died, I wouldn't be able to handle it. You're the one, Bekah. The only woman I'll ever love. Words. Not enough, she'd say. Blasted words.

Turning back to the task at hand, Marcel watched Kol kneel beside Davina's body—kept preserved through magic. He pulled back the gauzy fabric that covered her face. "Not that long, now, love. We'll be together soon."

"Am I late?" Josh called, entering the mausoleum, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a grin. "You know, I would hate to be late to the resurrection party. Davina'd kill me."

Marcel rolled his eyes. Kol narrowed his own. Rebekah scoffed. And Hope looked confused before sliding down Marcel's side. He set her down and she walked over to stand beside her uncle. "She's pretty, Uncle Kol," she whispered.

Kol nodded, brushing a tear away with a quick wipe of the back of his hand. "Yes, she is the loveliest girl in the world. She is trapped and in pain, darling. Please, help me bring her back," he said, taking Hope's hand in his.

Hope smiled widely. "Don't tell Mommy," she whispered, taking the silver necklace that was wound around her wrist off. Kol took the necklace and closed his fingers around it.

The child kneeled beside Davina's body. She held her hands just over Davina, her eyes focused on the dead witch. Her small lips moved, words pouring out of her mouth. Marcel came to stand over her; watching her closely.

After a time, Hope stopped and frowned. "I think I need help," she said, looking at the others.

Marcel and Kol looked at each other. Kol held out his right hand and Marcel moved to Hope's right side, sank to his knees and offered his left. Hope clasped their hands and began to chant. Marcel could feel her magic working through him. His focus moved to Davina. "Come on, D," he murmured, his free hand moving to Davina's hair.

Hope continued chanting for what felt like a millennium when she leaned back. She watched Davina. Her lips moving but no words came out. Marcel felt his shoulders sag. Hope had been his last hope.

"Davina," Kol called, moving closer to Davina, placing his hand on her cheek. " _Please_ , Davina, I _need_ you, darling. I _can't_ do this without you. You are _everything_ to me. My whole world. _Please_ , come back to me."

Hope squeezed Marcel's hand and looked up at him. "Thanks for trying, kid," he said, forcing himself to his feet. "Let's go. Your dad's going to be pissed enough at me for taking you like this."

Hope did not budge as Marcel moved to leave. He turned around and picked her up. She'd already had a bad experience in this graveyard—this year—she didn't need another. " _Look_ ," she whispered in his ear.

Marcel turned to look back. His mouth opened, his eyes widening as Davina's fingers twitched. "D?" he said, moving closer.

" _Davina_?" Kol cried, as her eyelids began to open, slowly, and her head moved in the direction of the noise. Her eyes opened and she rolled onto her side with a grimace.

" _Kol_?" Davina said hoarsely. "Is it _really_ you?" she asked, her eyes full of sorrow and fear.

"Darling!" Kol cried, scooping her into his arms and laughing. "Oh, _Davina_ , you have _no_ idea how much you have been missed."

Davina began to cry, holding onto Kol tightly. "I missed you, too!" she said before she saw Marcel. "Marcel!" she shouted, pulling away from Kol.

Kol helped Davina to stand and Marcel set Hope down, before moving, quickly, to pick Davina up, feeling her legs dangling a foot off the ground as she sobbed into his shoulder. He cried, too. Damn, he'd missed her so damned much. " _Davina_ ," he groaned. "We got you back."

"You said you would. You _promised_ me you would," Davina said as he set her down.

Davina spotted Josh. "Jo-sh!"

"Da-vina!" Josh came over and they embraced, crying and laughing. "You look good, you know, for a dead-back-to-life person."

"Not like you'd know anything about _that_ ," Davina teased him. "I missed you all _so_ much!" she told them, one arm still wrapped around Josh. "How long have I been gone?"

"Five and a half years," Rebekah stated, her arms folded over her chest. "And I see that you're not happy to see another girl, you're giving all your love to men."

Davina rolled her eyes and let go of Josh, moving to hug Rebekah, too. "I missed you, too, Rebekah."

"You had better. It's bad enough that you're daft enough to be with my bloody-minded brother but then you can't appreciate your female friends." Rebekah sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"We're _friends_?" Davina questioned Rebekah, with a smirk.

"We could be. Do try to stay alive this year. We'll work on it. And we should start with a shopping trip. Use Kol's credit card." Rebekah smirked at Kol who rolled his eyes but he could not stop smiling.

Davina's eyes landed on Hope. "Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Hope Mikaelson. _She's_ the one who brought you back," Marcel said.

Hope looked shyly up at Davina. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Davina said, kneeling and holding out her arms. "It looks like I have _another_ female friend already," she said, winking at Rebekah as she hugged Hope. "Thank you for helping me. I owe you one, Hope."

"And I'm sure one day she'll find use for you. In the meantime, you smell like the grave. _Come_. Let's get you a bath, a decent meal and let's see how Nik likes your being back," Rebekah quipped, leading the way out of the mausoleum.

Klaus stood just outside with his arms folded across his chest. "How _good_ of you to make your return, Davina," he said, cracking a smile.

Davina looked confused but smiled back. "Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome. I suppose that we will have to have a bed made up for you. And I texted our chef that we are to have a special dinner, in your honor," Klaus stated.

Davina looked at Marcel. "Okay. Am I hearing this or am I hallucinating?"

"Time is wasted on those who keep others waiting," Klaus called over his shoulder as Hope joined her father, taking his hand, and Rebekah moved to Klaus's right side.

Marcel wrapped his arm around Davina's shoulders. "Welcome back to the land of living, kid."

Davina smiled, placing her head on his shoulder while Kol and Josh started arguing about what kind of drinks to serve at the party. " _No_ , bloody hell!" Kol cried.

Marcel felt happy. For once in five and half years. He felt like he'd finally come home.

 _The End_

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
